


cielois drabbles

by uwutrancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, alois is a cinnamon baby, but thats ok because alois loves it, ciels a jealous brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwutrancy/pseuds/uwutrancy
Summary: cielois drabbles to fulfil all of your cielois needs ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノrequests are always appreciated~(i try and make each one shot around 1-2k words so please notify me for any grammatical mistakes)





	1. egg-cellent

**Author's Note:**

> there may be some possible triggering topics mentioned in some stories so i will be putting a warning beforehand on the chapters that contain such c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alois makes ciel some breakfast and cracks some really cheesy puns. long story short, tickle fights and kisses end up somehow happening.

the morning was like any other, slow and uneventful. ciel awoke to a familiar smell as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. he groggily put on his slippers and walked downstairs to the kitchen. his boyfriend, alois, was near the sink washing his hands before returning to the stove. ciel took a sit on the table and laid his head down with his eyes closed. alois always was like his housewife during days like these. although, it didn't bother him much. he liked serving his boyfriend breakfast in the morning and see his cute sleepy expressions. plus, last time ciel tried to cook alois something was on his birthday. the infamous birthday incident that ended up with a near fire evacuation. in short, ciel couldnt cook for shit. alois was self taught and learned most recipes either from online or from his adoptive mother, hannah. alois gently mixed around the scrambled eggs and glanced over at ciel, "morning babe," he smiled and grabbed two plates from the cupboard, tiptoeing a bit in the process.  
  
he heard something but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. he's still half asleep probably. once he put all of the breakfast contents onto both plates, he walked over to the table. "babe, wake up." he giggled, poking the blue haired boy while resting his head on his hand. he quietly admired the resting male and gave him a quick kiss on the head. ciel groaned slightly and tried to shoo alois away. one thing alois learned while they were together, ciel was not a morning person. it was endearing and adorable even on some days, on others, it was like looking at a different person. "alois, leave me alone." he grumbled and furrowed his brows. "cant. your food will get cold." alois frowned and began to run his fingers through his significant others hair. it was quite a calming gesture ciel might add, he often did this when the boy was stressed out from work or tried to get his attention. it worked every time. of course, he'd never admit these things due to the huge amounts of teasing he'd get from it. "dont care." he sighed and walked over to ciel's side and gave him a hug. the warmth was like a blanket and wasn't helping with ciels fatigue. "but ciel, i wanted to eat with you today."  
  
he could sense the blonde frown and the tone in his voice had lowered. at this point, he was awake but his head was turned the other direction so alois wouldn't see his face. alois smirked and kissed his neck, making him jump up at the sudden contact. "you know i hate it when you do that!" he blushed and guarded his neck with his hand. alois laughed and kissed his boyfriend's lips, apologizing afterwards. "sorry but i thought it was just an egg-cellent opportunity." ciel stopped and rolled his eyes which was followed by a groan of annoyance. "fucking damnit-- don't start this, please." he knew alois would do this to annoy him. of course he would. he's super sadistic when it comes to annoying ciel. he knows all of the buttons to push to make him snap. cheesy and really bad puns was one of those buttons. this wasn't the first incident theyve had with puns, oh no. alois took every, and he means every, opportunity to make a pun. it's come to the point where he wonders where the hell he even comes up with some of them.  
  
"ciel calm down, it's just a yolk." he stated innocently, ciel shot him a strong glare. he certainly was not in the mood for puns. he just woke up, he didn't want this at all. "im this close to leaving." he growled, eating his bacon aggressively. alois continued to push ciel over the edge. his reactions were simply just priceless, it was too amazing to ignore. yes, sometimes it did lead to ciel ignoring him but he had his ways on getting his attention back. it was a fun little inside game he had with ciel and ciel alone. he took a sip of his coffee before resuming his horrible puns, "well thats just a whisk ill have to take." he snapped. he stood up and walked away, "fuck you, im done." alois burst out laughing and followed him to their bedroom. "ciel! i was just kidding with you! don't be mad at me." he whined, hugging the male as they both flopped onto the bed. ciel tried his best to push him off but he didn't succeed. "baby, pleaseeee." he giggled, giving his back small kisses here and there. he was giving him the silent treatment. alois sighed, "are you egg-noring me?" ciel slightly let out a laugh and alois caught on to it like a tiger seeing its prey. "wait, did you just laugh?" this was an accomplishment to the blonde. ok, he'll admit, a part of him actually did find alois' ridiculously dorky puns somewhat funny and adorable, it still annoyed the living shit out of him. ciel remained quiet and realized what he did, he was beyond screwed. alois had discovered his secret weakness. puns. "you know ciel, these jokes aren't all that theyre cracked up to be." he snorted slightly and hit alois in his chest. alois thought this was adorable and cuddled with his boyfriend. "stop, these arent funny you ass."  
  
"you think theyre funny." he pointed out with a short lived chuckle at the end. ciel looked up into alois' baby blue eyes and blushed, feeling as though he's a teenager again. "shut up. i do not."

alois lays his head in his chest and sighs. ciel smiles and pulls the blonde closer to him protectively. suddenly, alois finds hands around his waist and they began to tickle his sides relentlessly. he bursts out laughing and kicks side to side, "ciel, stop!" he disregards his pleas and continues his work, his face painted with a slight pink hue. his laughter fills the room and ciel just stands there smirking while his fingers do their magic. "ahaha! sto-ah!" he continues to have continuous fits of laughter. the sounds emanating from his voice is like a sweet melody to ciel's ears. his laugh was the best thing in the world, it gave him such joy and filled him with endless amounts of love and warmth. "phantomhive! ahaha, stop. please, im begging you! haha!" he's almost scream laughing, it was adorable. ciel does as he requests and leans in for a  swift kiss.  
  
alois smiles and places his hand gently on ciel's check. their hands are now tangled in one anothers hair, they pull back before laying back down ontop of one another. "alois?" he hums in response and looks up, "i love you." his heart melts and alois squeezes the boy tighter, "love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was relatively short, gomen TwT  
> im working on another one soon! stay tuned and leave feedback! <33


	2. prom night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, ciel asks his senior crush to slow dance with him and, well, things dont go according to plan.

today was a very important day for ciel phantomhive. it was his junior prom night and he was about to ask his crush to dance with him. his heart pitter pattered and his hands began to sweat faintly as he waited by the punch bowl. he looked handsome. his crush, sebastian, was talking to a group of his other senior friends. his smile was mesmerizing. the way the light shined on his classic black and white tux, the way his black hair had been slicked back, everything about him seemed _too_ perfect tonight. his face flushed as he thought of sebastian holding his waist while slowly dancing with him. the smile he would have worn would have been framed in ciel's mind and hung up on a special place. he gripped the cup tightly, tapping his feet against the dance floor anxiously as a song played. it was almost time for the slow dance. he was getting cold feet. thankfully, his best friend, alois had been there to comfort him.  
  
the blonde glanced up and down at his friend and sighed, "dude, _chill_. you'll do fine, i promise." he gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back for good luck. ciel really appreciated this. he was glad to have such a supportive and caring friend around him in times like these. "thanks alois." he glanced at his phone to check the time. it was almost 11pm which was the time they put on the slow dance songs. sebastian's friends were slowly scattering, assumingly looking for their significant others to dance with. he stood their alone as if he was just asking for ciel to dance with him. he put down his punch and gave himself a mini pep talk. "go get 'em tiger!" whispered alois, his face glowing with excitement. ciel showered him with a smile and a thumbs up before strolling his way towards the tall senior. he cleared his throat which caught sebastian's attention. "h-hey, uhm, would you like to dance with me?" he looked down at his feet, his face flooded with pink. sebastian glanced around looking for the source of the timid voice until he looked down and noticed ciel with his head face down and his hand out. this gesture caught the attention of some peers around him.  
  
"i-im sorry i already--"  
  
"fag!" someone shouted out, cutting sebastian off. ciel looked up immediately, tears forming in his eyes. both heads turned to the voice amd noticed it was a random jock, laughing along with his buddies. "what a loser, haha!" ciel turned to his head to the other voice. soon the dance room had tiny crowds mummering around him. "ew, do you really think he swings that way?" a girl asked. sebastian looked down at the saddened boy with pity in his eyes, he said nothing. he instead walked away slowly from the boy. ciel had enough. he ran to the nearest bathroom with tears in his eyes. alois saw hin run to the bathroom and chased after him. before he did so, he noticed sebastian. he frowned deeply and flipped the senior off.  
  
ciel slammed the door to the bathroom shut. he ran into the nearest stall. the slow dance had just started. various love songs had played through the gym. ciel couldn't hear through his muffled sobs. he clenched his chest tightly, hitting himself repeatedly in the process. alois opened the bathroom door, he heard gentle sobs coming from the end of the bathroom. "ciel...? you in there bud?" he noticed his shoes in by the stall door, he smiled sadly. he slide down onto the cold tile floor, leaning his head against the stall. "hey, it's ok. you did your best. im proud of you. dont worry, ill kick all their asses later." ciel grew silent. his face puffed out and red. "can you let me in ciel? i want to help."   
  
ciel thought about it for a minute. he hung his head low and unlocked the stall door, letting the blonde in. "see? there you go." his voice was gentle and calmimg, like rain. he sat next to ciel and gave him a hug. ciel laid his head on his chest and began to cry again. he shook violently with every sob, his hands clung onto alois' tux like his life depended on it. alois brushed his hair softly, letting him cry out on his shoulder for as long as he needed. he frowned in anger as he thought about what he was going to do to sebastian to make him pay for this. to see ciel so hurt like this, it broke his heart. after a minute or two of sobbing his eyes out, he had finally calmed down. he still had major sniffles but alois didn't mind. he lifted up his chin with his hand and smiled, wiping away all of the tears off his face. he bopped his nose which made ciel smile amd giggle a little. "there's my ciel." he blushed a bit, "thanks for everything. even if today was a total mess, at least i still have you." alois' heart fluttered at the compliment. he nodded in agreement, "of course." the slow dance had still been playing, an idea came to the blonde's head. "he stood up and grabbed ciel's hand. "what are you doing?"   
  
"well, you still haven't gotten your slow dance yet now have you?"  
  
ciel pulled away reluctantly, hugging himself tightly. he glanced away, "alois... you dont have to."  
  
"i want to." in that moment, ciel phantomhive had never seen alois trancy sk serious in his life. his face was dead panned but he had the slighest bit of blush on his face. he sighed and waltzed over to ciel. he wrapped his hands around the boy's petite waist. ciel placed his hands on alois' neck. the next song had started. the blonde giggled. baffled, ciel asked, "what's so funny?"  
  
"elvis is playing."  
  
he had started humming to the tune of " cant help falling in love with you" as he heard it faintly from the other side of the room. "take my whole life too--" ciel rolled his eyes with an embarrassed look. "alois please dont."  
  
"cause i cant help falling in love with you." he pulled ciel closer to his chest, smiling directly into his eyes. swaying back and forth in the empty bathroom was the two boys. alois hummed along to the song peacefully as ciel tried his damn hardest not to smile. glancing away, he let a smile escape from his lips. alous twirled the boy around and dipped him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. ciel blushed, he wrapped his hands tightly around alois' neck like before kissing him again. alois smiled in the kiss and deepened the kiss. he pushed ciel up against a wall. his lips trailed up and down his neck. ciel's legs wrapped around alois' waist as he moaned quietly. he gripped onto his hair. "f-fuck alois." alois gave a light suck to his neck. ciel grinded his lower half against alois'. he smirked and dropped ciel down gently. "wha--"  
  
ciel turned red and frowned. "not in here, babe." he winked and grabbed his hand. ciel grumbled in disappointment and took his hand. "come on, let's go continue this at home."  
  
"like hell we would!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this song!  
> https://youtu.be/wo-EZSab5_4
> 
> **this is so short im sorry--


	3. the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alois pranks ciel and ends up... having a hard time  
> (reposted oneshot from my old wattpad)

~

It was a simple game that he wanted to play. So now he stands here, in his crush's closet, clutching onto a jacket, with a raging boner. How? Well, let's back track to a few hours ago. Alois and Ciel are high school friends and occasionally pulled pranks on one another. It was a Sunday afternoon and the pranking wars had been going on for a while now. Ciel had recently got Alois with a prank.  The teen came over to Alois' house and filled it with ballons while was in the shower. Not to mention the ballons were filled with shaving cream. It was a pain in the ass to clean them up, especially the popped ones. He never figured out how Ciel even got in his house in the first place but all he wanted was some sweet, sweet revenge. Alois had a plan.

He knew Ciel hated being scared. He learned this by taking the boy to the movies one day to watch a horror movie. He was scared shitless while watching the film. They've been friends for their first two years of high school and have learned a lot about one another along the way. Ciel always keeps his closet closed when he sleeps because he's scared of the dark area. This was the perfect spot to give him a good job scare as revenge; well the first part of the revenge. Ciel walked the sidewalk quietly, with no clue of the blonde travelling closely behind him. The day previously was a relatively calm day for the two. No pranks or arguments. Their friends even questioned them asking if something was wrong.

In all honesty, Alois was taking that free day to plan out his prank throughly. Working out every detail and an escape plan (if needed,) with a very vivid mindset. Ciel usually goes to get groceries at around noon so it would be the perfect time to hide in his house. He hid behind a telephone pole and carefully watched as Ciel crossed the street and towards the other side where the store was. He smiled to himself and ran over to the boy's house. Ciel usually keeps a key under a plant in case he forgets his. This boy was too simple sometimes, it was scary. He has about an hour now. He inspected the entry way carefully and found a medium sized fern. There it is. 

"Found it."

Quickly, he grabbed the key to unlock the door and placed it back where it belonged. No one was home thankfully. The familiar aroma filled the air and it gave the blonde a sense of nostalgia. It's been a while since he came here. Now's not the time to get nostalgic, he should hide. He locked the door and headed inside Ciel's room. His room was clean and neat, which was expected from a Phantomhive. Of course his room would be clean. Alois took a gander around and gently touched his bed with his finger while walking around it. His gaze shifted to a photo near his bed. He simpered to himself as he picked up the framed photo. It was of him and Ciel. It was nice to know that he kept the picture.

He whipped out his phone and checked the time. It was twelve ten. He decided it was best to hide. He walked over to his closet and slipped inside. Hiding behind a jacket and a bunch of clothes, he pondered on what to do next. The closet was slightly open, only a slim crack peered light through the room. He shrugged and played on his phone until then. An hour had passed and Ciel still hadn't arrived. He groaned in boredom, "Come on, Phamtomdork. Geez, you're taking so loooong." He threw his head back and noticed a red and white jacket. He grinned at the memory of that jacket. It was Ciel's varsity jacket, it still smelled like him that's for sure. Okay, that was pretty weird Trancy. Tone it down a bit. He sighed and decided to text his victim.

A: Ciel~ I'm bored.

It was a couple minutes later before he actually responded, which was normal.

C: Ok, what do you want me to do about it? I'm at the store, want anything?

A kiss would be nice.

A: Hmm... Nah, I'm good.

They texted for a while and Alois heard the door open. He got a sudden adrenaline rush and shut his mouth to keep himself quiet. He heard someone put the keys down on the table. "I'm home. " It was Ciel. Finally. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and he had finally entered his room. He threw himself on his bed and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and took of his shoes. "I'm going to take a shower." Alois exhaled once he exited the room. He relaxed a bit and placed a hand in between his legs. "Now what?" He shrugged and stood up to stretch. It was very uncomfortable sitting in a closet for so long. Especially when you have long legs like Alois. It gets cramped very easily.

The water stopped and he grumbled and reluctantly went back into the closet. Ciel came out of the shower and into his room. Alois peered through the crack in the closet and holy mother of cheese, he almost fainted. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and was topless. He gulped and inspected every detail on the smaller boys body. He was pretty skinny but it was cute. He had some minor muscles from playing sports and working out, which formed a slight v-line. His thighs seemed so soft and nice, his stomach and waist were also tiny. Not to mention the erotic way his wet hair dripped down onto his back. It's almost as if they knew he was here and teased him. He imagined the things that he could do at this very moment.

Maybe he'd come out of the closet and start kissing Ciel roughly, leaving love bites all over his clavicle. The teen would moan his name in ecstasy and tug his hair softly as the blonde grinded on his lower half. He imagined the two of the in a mix of lust and sweat, Ciel would be begging him for more as he thrusted deep into him. The headboard would shake with every movement. Alois licked his lips not noticing the growing erection underneath him. He'd like his pink nipples and tease his lower half. Just imagining Ciel whimpering and saying erotic things was hot and it turned him on even more. Ciel bent down, as if on purpose, giving the blonde a nice view of his plump ass.

He began to imagine again. This time, thinking of Ciel being tied up to the bed, waiting for Alois' arrival. Yes, Alois had a slight BDSM kink but that was normal right? Usually he would love to be the one in submission but something about dominating another person was really enticing. The thought of having to order a person around like your own personal sex slave was hot to him. He looked down and noticed the noticeable erection and instantly stopped himself. "Fuck." He whispered. He couldn't just solve his "problem" right now. That'd be too far. This prank was going way off course. And now we are where we were from the beginning. The problem is, now what? He couldn't just have a quick jack off session and have the risk of Ciel seeing.

He stood up and ended up hitting the top shelf. "Ow, fuck!" He groaned aloud, instantly regretting ever opening his mouth. Ciel snapped his head towards the closet. He grabbed a near by baseball bat and headed to the sound. Alois held onto the jacket tightly while crossing his legs. He inched closer and closer and then opened it. Much to his surprise, Alois smiled awkwardly and waved. "Hehe, uh, hey Ciel." Alois kept his head down and hoped for the best. Ciel sighed and put the bat down. "Fuck dude, you scared the shit out of me. Wait a minute--" Ciel's face turned red. "Did you watch me come in here?"

"No." He lied. "Really? 'Cause that doesn't explain your boner." Well, there goes the last of his diginity. Time to end his misery and get ran over by a car. Life isn't worth living anymore. "O-oh..." The two remained in awkward silence and hesitated to even speak. Ciel gripped his own left arm and reached over to get a shirt. He quickly pulled it over him and ran in the bathroom to change the rest of his clothing. Afterwards, Alois had a secret jack off session to release some tension in the bathroom once his friend had gotten out. Ciel and Alois decided to just hang out and pretend nothing ever happened. It was awkward as it is, there was no need to be reminded of it. The day went on as normal, they still played pranks now and then but now they had an inside joke.

Ciel would make subtle boner puns around their friends when Alois was around and no one understand why Alois would get so red. The two casually made fun of one another over the incident. Calling the other a pervert or a weirdo. Their relationship was in fact weird but they pushed through it all anyway.

Later that week, little did Alois know that Ciel would  be doing the same thing that Alois did but on purpose, maybe wanting to get something more than a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the shit ending


End file.
